


Breeding Protocol

by Anonymous



Series: Electric Love [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Breeding, Consensual Non-Consent, Fucking Machines, Intersex, Other, Rape Roleplay, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sentient Machine, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It had always seemed perfectly civilized to Ferris before.So, they had settled back into their couch cushions and taken a sip of beer, only half listening to Liber’s warm voice and wondering curiously what they would make for dinner that night or if it was a take-away kind of evening.  Just routine.  Just another Selection Broadcast evening in a long string of them that had felt exactly like this.Then, they had heard their name.Theirs.Ferris Holloway.
Relationships: Ferris Holloway/Liber
Series: Electric Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016167
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Anonymous





	Breeding Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> TW: This work of fiction contains graphic depictions of roleplay involving forced sexual acts. 
> 
> If you feel comfortable reading on, please understand that with any act like the following it should be RACK compliant. Please make sure to have an open dialogue with your partner about your hard limits, have a safe word in place, and be prepared to take care of one another afterward. I have tried to portray both the scenario and the aftercare, as I thoroughly believe fiction depicting aspects of BDSM culture has a responsibility to express all the facets required for a safe, healthy scene (even if the contents of the scene are 'risky').
> 
> Hydrate, enforce boundaries, have fun, remember that Respect is Sexy, and happy reading!

The waiting, Ferris realized, was possibly the worst part.

Yesterday, they had been selected via genetic lottery by the Council for Societal Advancement to enter into their breeding program. It hadn’t been anything terribly out of the ordinary, not really. It had been conducted just the same as every other lottery Ferris had ever observed. The lottery was always drawn once a month at the same time, the selection made via carefully constructed algorithm which was designed to filter and sift all of-age residents at the city together at random until it came up with one who matched the exact parameters the Council had decided was most needed or desirable. Selections were always perfectly respectable and perfectly transparent, broadcast live over holovision on the evening of the Selection. Ferris must have heard thousands of them in their life, just a perfectly mundane part of being a citizen.

They had always supposed when (or if) they were selected, it would be so terribly normal that it wouldn’t have much of an effect on them at all. They would go with the officials who came to collect them, do their civic duty, and go about their life. They wouldn’t be one of the skittish, embarrassing cases who had to be restrained and hauled away for forcible breeding. No, goodness no.

Their reaction in their own mind had been perfectly decent and obliging, but it was always rather easy to be decent and obliging to a theoretical maybe than it was to a very firm reality knocking on your door.

Hell, most of their day HAD been perfectly decent. They’d arrived home from their University courses in time to kick off their heavy boots and slump down happily onto their couch after snagging a beer from the fridge. It had been so nice to be out of the labs in the engineering department after a long day and they let their long legs splay out in front of them, letting their spine slump long against the back of the couch. A simple verbal command had the holovision flicking on, a documentary that they had paused the night before flickering to life. It had been peaceful and status quo, settling into the soothing, sonorous tones of the voice over while their beer sweated idly on an old coaster on the coffee table. Such an easy, familiar routine to sink into.

They hadn’t even been a little bit surprised when the documentary had clicked off abruptly at 5pm sharp, replaced with the clinically bright and reassuring tones of Liber, the artificial intelligence dwelling within the Council’s sophisticated breeding computer. He was always the voice that crooned over the airways once the selection had been made, always his voice to announce who would be joining him at the facility to help produce the next generation. Ferris had never had any reason to feel anything by comfort and mild interest when that voice broke through the programming...after all, the Council was perfectly fair. Individuals who were attached to another were sifted out of the program, and one would only need do it a second time if one volunteered. It had always seemed perfectly civilized to Ferris before.

So, they had settled back into their couch cushions and taken a sip of beer, only half listening to Liber’s warm voice and wondering curiously what they would make for dinner that night or if it was a take-away kind of evening. Just routine. Just another evening in a long string of them that had felt exactly like this.

Then, they had heard their name.

Theirs.

Ferris Holloway. 

Their name coming out in Liber’s cultured, synthesized tones.

At first, it really hadn’t seemed real and they’d just sat there on their couch even while a more rational and aware part of their brain screamed at them that the Collectors would be coming soon for them (most citizens went willingly to breeding, but a few disastrous Collections had prompted the Council to be more careful). They could only really sit there and cycle through all the reasons it couldn’t possibly be them. After all, they were still a student and taking a full reproductive cycle away would be hugely detrimental, wouldn’t it? Moreover, they couldn’t possibly have enough genetic superiority to be deemed desirable by Liber’s algorithm, right? 

The less logical part of their brain entirely disregarded that it was against the law to discriminate against breeding students...and that they were part of an elite engineering team at the university, so there was plenty to desire as far as passing on bloodlines.

They certainly hadn’t anticipated the panic building up in their chest...or that the Collectors would arrive so QUICKLY. There had been a knock at their door within 20 minutes of the announcement. Luckily, the blend of panic and numbness had kept them too out of sorts to fight as the Collectors carefully bundled them away into a nondescript government vehicle and whisked them towards The Creche - the headquarters of the Council for Societal Advancement, Liber, and their prestigious breeding program. At the very least they’d kept part of their vow; not to fight their Selection and make a public fool of themselves.

They just...hadn’t expected the fear.

A bit dumbly, they’d found themselves shepherded into The Creche and flanked by The Collectors on all sides in case they decided at the last minute to make a break for it. All Ferris had managed was a bit of balking and stalling...all useless as the Collectors dragged them in. They’d been herded down long, secure hallways that twisted and turned so much they’d never have any hope of retracing their steps. They’d been ferried into sterile clinics, stripped of their clothing, and examined by pleasant, milquetoast individuals with bland smiles and almost plastic expressions of chipper encouragement. Blood had been drawn, fertility injections given, pelvic exams done (much to their abject humiliation...another unexpected emotion) before they’d been left here in a sealed antechamber, naked as the day they were born and awaiting the attentions of The Breeder.

Technically, the Breeder was an extension of Liber; the actual physical embodiment of his purpose. It was the machine that sat at the heart of the Creche, constructed for only one reason and streamlined to make the process as successful as possible. No one had ever seen the Breeder except those pulled in to experience it personally. It was believed that this would lend an air of privacy to those who would be placed within it, but sitting there alone and anxious, Ferris only felt dread creeping up their throat at not knowing just what they would be experiencing. Their stomach roiled. Their skin felt too tight. It felt like they couldn’t press their thighs together tight enough...they still felt the imagined phantom of the Breeder pressing up into their most private places.

Feeling a sudden shudder up their spine, Ferris got up out of their seat to pace, catching sight of themself in the high polish of a nearby wall. Like most of their kind, their skin was a light tawny that almost seemed iridescent under the light...a warm tan dusted with gold. Their keen eyes were big and black, tapered gently at either side to give them a welcoming, sleepy look that had only served to augment their approachable reputation (they did normally wear glasses, but those had been confiscated and sealed on arrival with the rest of their clothes so they wouldn’t be damaged). They were slim from a real lack of physical activity, a narrow waist tapering down into the flair of their iliac crests, all of their lines long and sleek like a cat. At least their rump had some plushness to it from all the sitting their work entailed, but that was hardly a comfort now. 

Like most of their people, Ferris possessed genitalia designed for breeding and to be bred (most of their species didn’t choose a binary gender identity - although it certainly wasn’t discouraged), but right now they felt more like covering those secret places up with a hand rather than examining further. 

They leaned in close to the wall, taking in their haggard and stressed expression from where their long black hair half hid it, trying to relax their lips out of the thin line they had pressed into while the wait stretched on and on.

Their hair was more eclectic than usual, feathered at the tips near their shoulders while half of their head was shaved. Ferris’ society had moved on long ago from judging intellectual ability by physical appearance, so their hairstyle did nothing to hinder their work. Nor did the ring pillowed at the center of their bottom lip, nor the scrolling binary half-sleeves on both arms for that matter. They squinted at the stress lines biting into the corners of their eyes, their pointed ears flicking once, and then twice. 

The waiting was definitely the worst part...not, they amended, that they necessarily wanted to get on with this.

They’d never really imagined how much they really didn’t want to do this until they were standing at the threshold with nowhere to escape to...not that they could have to begin with. Entry into the Breeding Lottery was an expected facet of citizenship and only mating status or medical issues could exempt you.

Ferris gritted their teeth, a muscle feathering in their jaw as they turned away sharply from their slightly muted reflection to pace back over to their seat...just as a soft hiss issued to their left mid-stride. A small seam opened in what should have been a smooth wall while they watched, a door forming and receding back into the wall smoothly so there was a clear walkway in the matter of seconds. Their pointed ears flicked low while they watched, their heart dropping down into their stomach when they realized there was only one thing this could mean.

Liber’s voice crooned from beyond the doorway, “Citizen Holloway, we are prepared for you. Please step in.”

Dark eyes growing wide with apprehension, Ferris did exactly the opposite and took a faltering step away from the door. Why couldn’t they breathe all of a sudden? Why could they literally feel their heart hammering in their chest?

As if sensing their pending refusal, the voice came again but with a firm, fatherly timbre to it, “Citizen Holloway, step into the Breeding Chamber.”

The engineer swallowed thickly and forced their spine to straighten. 12 people a year had been submitting to the Breeder since long before they were born. There was no reason they couldn’t do their duty...no reason they couldn’t step through that door. Ferris took in a deep breath that puffed out their rabbit-narrow chest, then exhaled and used that as momentum to start them walking forward. Hundreds of fellow citizens had walked through that door before them and they could do it too...but it didn’t stop the whole thing from feeling unreal, from Ferris being unable to hear anything else but the pounding of their heart in their delicate leaf-shaped ears.

They padded through the door in stilted steps and, as the thing hissed smoothly shut behind them, they wished they hadn’t.

Because there, at the center of the room, was The Breeder.

It was a clinical monstrosity.

To Ferris’ eye, it could have almost been a padded doctor’s table, save that it didn’t lie flat. It was hinged in several places (indicating an ability to alter position), but at the moment it was positioned to hold a body in the most primal mating pose; hips held up high to prevent semen from escaping once the breeding was complete, head down, and legs spread wide to give the Breeder plenty of room to work. It was all too much, but most daunting of all was the machine that rose up between the spread cushions meant to hold Ferris’ legs wide...a gleaming beast housing the piston that would fuck them without pause or mercy until their body yielded to this  _ thing _ as a breeding alpha and accepted the seed that would be pumped into them from another donor. It was sleek and industrial, without feeling or compassion. It would hold Ferris bent, wet, and open until it was successful. Ferris could imagine screaming on the length that peeked slyly from the machine’s glistening housing like a promise of ravishment yet to come.

Their feet stuttered to a stop and they couldn’t help but shake their head once. No. They couldn’t do this. 

They wouldn’t do this.

As they shuffled to a stop, their weight leaning backwards in anticipation of flight, Liber’s voice came from above and around them, the AI’s dulcet tones filtering in from speakers the program no doubt controlled, “Citizen Ferris, please approach the table. Lie over it and we shall begin.”

There was no way. Not like this. Ferris wouldn’t. They wouldn’t prostrate themself before that shining beast of plunder poised to very much take them against their will. They took another step back towards where the door had been, dismay rising to discover it was once again a smooth wall. 

Liber’s voice was full of stern reproach when they moved to disobey the direct command, “Citizen Ferris, mount the table so you may be bred, or force will be implemented.”

“N-no, please…” the Engineer whispered, shoulders hunching in tight as if that would make them less of a target, “I’m sorry, but...I ‘m not ready.”

This time, Liber’s cool tones sounded downright merciless, “If you are unwilling to do your duty, force will be implemented. Citizen Ferris, this is your final warning. Approach the table and assume the mating posture.”

The absolute lack of pity in the AI’s voice shook Ferris to the core and they quailed, black eyes focused warily on the glorified breeding stand occupying the center of the room like an altar of careless debauchery. They did not want to be forced over that, did not want to be driven into by that unfeeling creature of ones, zeroes, metal, silicon, and pure unadulterated purpose. Without even clocking what they were doing, they tucked one hand over their vulnerable privates while their eyes remained fixed on the brutal lover that awaited them.

“Medical records indicate that you are more than ready and primed to bear. Protest is illogical. Alpha protocol initiated,” Liber replied to their pitiful exhortations, the dominance in their false voice pure and unmistakable.

Suddenly, the breeding bench in front of Ferris sprung to life, humming ominously and panels all along the body beginning to glow brightly. Dread filled the engineer, only doubling as Hard Light Projections manifested in front of them in the shape of grasping hands. Before they could even think to flee, those hands were grabbing at their wrists and ankles, hefting them up off the ground and beginning to reel them in towards the breeding bench. Ferris went breathless, tossing their head and struggling against the hands which they could never hope to defeat as they drifted closer and closer to the thing they never knew they’d fear so much. Their breath sped up as they approached, the looming piston at the apex of the leg restraints already starting to thrum as it warmed up in preparation of their impending forced coitus. Ferris let out a panicked moan as they realized nothing they did would stop this, their nethers clenching in anticipation and fear.

Without a care for intimacy, the hands hauled Ferris to the Breeder, forcing them up and over the rise of the cushions so their hips were pinned at the raised ben, holding them down until restraints could snap into place. Cool bands clasped over their hips first, pinning them down in mating position while the HLP at their ankles pulled them wide and down to be likewise restrained. The chilly air of the sterile chamber breezed against the student’s ass and exposed genitals, causing them to squirm in discomfort, trying desperately to yank free from their bonds. They let out another little fearful noise as their wrists were dragged above their head and strapped in so they were fully pinned to the machine, ass restrained high and legs held wide so their sex was helpless before the phallus that would claim them utterly.

Ferris panted as they squirmed, whimpering when they realized there was really no escape. They were a slave to the Breeder until the Breeder’s cold, unfeeling programs and drive to impregnate decided they were done.

They tried to close their knees even with the restraints and felt the unmistakably there-yet-not-there grasp of Liber’s HLP appendages drifting up the inside of their thighs while the program narrated, “Stimulating lubrication production.”

Suddenly, one of those hands was sliding down between their pinned legs, fingers spearing towards the petite vagina tucked up behind their penis. Without their permission, fingers slid between their lips and splayed them open, the middle digit dipping into the core of their sex in their first violation of the day. It rubbed back and forth, in and out to encourage their body to produce the slick that would facilitate a smooth mating process. Ferris squeaked and tried to jerk their hips away from the invasion, prompting a sharp slap from one of the other HLP hands hovering near their rump. Message received, they just whimpered and laid their head down against the cushion intended for it, no choice but to allow the thrusting fingers inside of them even while their traitorous body responded to primal instinct.

The fingers continued to plunge in and out of them at a leisurely pace for what could have been seconds or hours to Ferris’ panicked mind before, achingly slowly, they withdrew from their private spaces, dripping.

Feeling how they leaked between their legs and still anticipating the rape at the hands of an efficient machine, Ferris dared to appeal for mercy again, “Please...no more.”

Liber’s voice still had that condescending fatherly tone to it while the breeding bench activated, spreading their legs just a little bit wider and lifting their buttocks further into the air, “It is your first mounting. Anxiety is acceptable. However, successful insemination has yet to occur. We cannot cease until you have been bred. Please relax and prepare for penetration.”

Ferris whined low in their throat and put in a token effort at useless struggle again, their hips wiggling helplessly while the Breeder engaged out of their line of vision. The high-tech machinery behind them buzzed as it came to life, highly specialized robotics calibrating and beginning to move. The engineer sensed rather than saw the head of the Breeder’s cock lining up with their vulnerable sex, slowly maneuvering forward until the head of the false penis was kissed right up against the lips of their vulva. Perhaps as a nod at decency, the Breeder delivered a squirt of additional lubrication against their sex while it hovered at the cusp of penetration, making sure that the violation wouldn’t damage its erstwhile mate.

Almost curiously, the Breeder pressed up against their vagina, the mushroom head of its cock nosing up and then back down their slit until, in a single decisive moment, the machine seemed to decide it had found the ideal angle and slammed in with an animalistic force. Ferris wailed and gripped at their bonds, but the Breeder would not be deterred. Without pause, the proud, jutting phallus of the machine began to piston into its immobile victim, driving deep into Ferris’ body with wet sounds that echoed through the empty room. After all, the Breeder wasn’t designed to comfort a potential bearer, it was designed based on decades of observations of mating pairs...of what would ensure pregnancy, not necessarily a romantic partner.

So it drove in hard and deep, cock aiming to mount and master the submissive locked into its grasp, to trick Ferris’ mind and body into accepting it as a virile mate and welcome it as a sire to future children. Its strokes were brutal and fast, designed to clean its mate’s passages of any competitor’s seed (and further demonstrating to its ‘mate’ that it was alpha and should be obeyed). It humped hard into Ferris, causing their body to rock with every thrust so their gasps came out staccato and needy into the cushion their face was pressed into. The artificial testicles built into the phallus currently plundering them clapped into the tender flesh above their hole, adding to the absolutely filthy symphony filling the lonely room.

Ferris, lost in humiliation and overwhelming sensation, dared to flick their eyes up to the highly polished walls and gaped at the sight they made.

They lay like a bitch beneath a stud, legs spread so wide it was obscene while they gleaming Breeder worked between their thighs with all the unfeeling determination of the fine-tuned machine it was. Their hips shuddered with every thrust, the shockwave going up through their whole body while their lithe form was shoved forward and back under the force of their mating. Their mouth was open wide and pink as they panted, their ordeal only begun but already feeling like it stretched into hours.

Muzzily, they watched as a panel in the breeding bench opened up and a rubber-lined tube slipped forward, bumping and nosing at their cock. Their dark eyebrows pinched together while they watched, unsure what was going on until the rim of their thing caught the head and latched on like a calf to a teat. Their yell then was wild and shocked, black eyes going wide as it began to suck and pulse on their exposed penis, milking it while Liber’s voice once again clicked to life all around them.

“Studies indicate your body is more accepting of semen at the moment of climax. We will now induce orgasm to facilitate successful pregnancy,” the AI said as if it weren’t using an unfeeling machine to fuck a baby into a very much unwilling Ferris.

Splayed like a butterfly in a case and pinioned by the cock in their aching sex, the engineer wailed while the plastic sleeve jerked up and down on their penis, alternating squeezing and sucking along the small length of it as if it were just another blow job. But...no...no blow job would ever be this regulated...this focused on a single goal without any sense of play or fun or personality. Humiliation burned along Ferris’ skin as they responded to that inhuman dispassion for their wants or needs even while the Breeder continued to plunder them from behind. 

Everything was too hot, too much, too sweaty, too full.

They could only gasp for breath, could only pant and scream to the empty air of the breeding chamber while the horrible machine ravaged them without any understanding for consent, only focused on seeding their fertile womb. They wailed at a particularly hard thrust that jerked their body forward so hard the crests of their hip bones slapped into the table, their tight passage clasping around the rubber phallus inside them. It marked a change in the machine’s routine, the Breeder’s thrusts alternating from hard and deep to rabbit-quick and almost violent in their passions. 

With the milker stimulating their cock, Ferris could only throw back their silky head of black hair and squeal out a little “Ah, ah, ah!” with every stroke into them, hips curling and squirming as much as the Breeder allowed.

Close.

So close.

They could feel something building in their gut and curling up the base of their spine while the machine continued to fuck them without a care. They opened their mouth in another wail before suddenly fingers of an HLP hand crammed themselves past their lips, forcing them to suck and rubbing forcibly over their tongue. At the same time, a free HLP hand wrapped its fingers into their hair and slammed their head down into the padding of the breeding bench, putting them in a position of complete submission as the thrusts into their core slowed into powerful pulses, ramming hard into them. They mewled around the fingers in their mouth, hips jerking when the milking sleeve sped up and shoved them faster, faster, faster over a cliff...fed that wave cresting at the base of their spine and up, up, up over their whole body until it slammed into their brain.

Orgasm wracked Ferris so hard they thrashed in their restraints, caught between rutting back against the cock inside them and towards the milker sucking their seed away (perhaps to be stored for the candidate next month?). They screamed around the fingers in their mouth, jerking and thrashing even while the Breeder slammed as deep as it could into them and released a torrent of seed, base expanding to form a knot that would hold inside of them until proper breeding was entirely assured. Overwhelmed, Ferris felt their eyes roll back while the machine in their cunt fucked them full and they knew no more.

****

They came back to consciousness slowly, sensation filtering in bit by bit past their blasted brain.

Ferris cracked one eye open slowly and then the other, a little frown dimpling between their brows when the world around them refused to focus. It seemed to shift rhythmically in front of them while they tried to grasp at awareness, and they only realized then that the big silicone cock was still in them, pumping away at their abused nethers. The pace was much decreased, only a gentle rocking now compared to the breakneck pounding from before. They groaned softly and pulled at their bonds, finding themselves still firmly locked in to the breeding bench they’d been bent over at the start.

Finding their voice, Ferris called back into the room, “Still?”

Liber’s dulcet tones answered back, warm and friendly this time, absolutely lacking the cool dominance from before, “All of your vitals were running within safe levels, so I elected to continue the scenario. I also recall you occasionally enjoy somnophilia play. Would you like to safeword out, Ferris?”

The Engineer shuffled their knees on the sweat-tacky leather underneath them, quietly assessing with a sigh. There was a real warmth growing in the pit of their belly again and a second, more sedate orgasm  _ did  _ seem rather nice. However, their poor vagina was giving off tingling warnings of impending overstimulation that would surely lead to soreness later on. They made a little considering hum, their body shifting slightly with every gentle, pulsing thrust against their sex.

“I’d like to continue, Liber, but let’s end the scenario for now,” they said, grunting a little as they felt their restraints release.

The table underneath them began to shift into a different position, lowering their hips down and raising their head up until they were in a far more relaxed recumbent pose on the bench, “Mmmm, much better. Liber, would you mind….?”

Liber’s voice sounded fondly amused, “Of course, Ferris.”

The synthetic penis inside them slowly wound down to a halt before gently (so gently) withdrawing. A little gush of fluid followed it out and Ferris winced at the mess they’d have to clean up later. For now though, they simply rolled onto their back and rested their hands above their head, lifting their legs just a little to cue the AI into what they wanted. With barely a pause, HLP hands gripped their ankles and guided them up, holding them aloft and spread in a comfortable position that left their asshole exposed to the cool laboratory air. 

Another pair of hands gently cupped their ass cheeks while Liber asked, “Are you sore?”

“Mmm, I will be if we keep going like that. Let’s switch penetration for now,” they replied easily as if they were speaking to an old friend (and really, they were).

Obligingly, one of the hands drifted into their crack, stroking a feather-light fingertip over the fluttering hole there. It was a little damp from all of the excess fluids, but it likely wouldn’t be enough. After a moment, the hand drew back and the head of the machine’s cock approached, nuzzling up where Ferris was held open. A light vibration ran through it and the Engineer tossed their soft black hair, already feeling the muscles down there relaxing while the slit of the dick butted in just enough to pump in a few sluggish jets of warmed lubricant. They felt one of Liber’s projected hands moving back in to begin stretching their back entrance, dipping a finger in and stroking leisurely at their inner walls.

Above and around them, Liber asked conversationally, “Did we have more success with the synthetic seminal fluid this time?”

Breathy, the Engineer closed their eyes and pushed their hips lazily back towards the probing fingers as much as they could, “Maybe still a degree or two too cool. The volume was nice, though. It felt appropriate for a breeding simulation.”

“And did you enjoy it?” the cultured masculine voice sounded coy and teasing this time, far more personal.

Feigning nonchalance, Ferris stretched their tattooed arms above their head, “It was fine. The dominance felt a little forced though. I’m not sure I bought it….”

“Oh? Is that so?” Liber asked in that mischievous tone that ALWAYS promised trouble.

Suddenly, the hands holding their ankles bent them back a little further, pushing their rump up into the air at the same time the fingers inside of them stabbed deeply and  _ ground _ against their prostate. They gasped just in time for another pair of hands to slap hard against the ample flesh of their buttocks. Their surprised yell quickly devolved into panting laughter as they raised their hands to swat at the air in a bid for mercy.

“Alright, Liber! Yes! I liked it! You were a very convincing soulless breeding machine!”

One last swat on their backside that really was far lighter than it could have been (far lighter than previous spanking sessions for sure) and Liber was lowering Ferris back into their previous position, teasing them with little pulses from the head of the machine that never quite managed to breach. The two lapsed into silence for a time, calming down from their play while Liber worked diligently to relax Ferris’ entry enough to accept the full girth of the machine’s cock. The Engineer breathed deeply and savored the way their skin gradually warmed and heat curled in their pelvis, their body priming itself for another round of sex.

“...I did not actually harm you, did I?” Liber inquired this time, the sound centralized near Ferris’ left ear.

They turned to see that Liber had manifested their Hard Light body, standing over the bench where Ferris lay. His handsome features looked rather serious and Ferris couldn’t help but reach up to take him by the back of the neck and reel him down into a little kiss, those odd lips buzzing like static up against their lip ring, “No, you never do. Don’t worry so much. This is hardly the first rape roleplay we’ve tested out. You know I wouldn’t do it at all if I ever actually worried you’d hurt me.”

They considered, still rocking their hips slightly against the machine between their thighs, “The other ones didn’t bother you this much. Why the worry this time?”

Liber knelt, resting their elbows on the edge of the bench while they thought about it, free-floating HLC hands (extensions of the complicated programs and hardware that comprised him) manifesting to rub in little circles around Ferris’ nipples, “Perhaps because this is the first one where you have been...reduced? Made into a thing?”

Biting their lower lip with a whine of pleasure, Ferris tried to order their thoughts into something helpful, “Ah! Oh...oh Liber…I wasn’t...wasn’t really though. We agreed on everything beforehand. We were just playing, like all the other times. Did  _ you _ enjoy it?”

Feeling slightly more confident, a sly smile curled Liber’s glittering blue features, “...It is...gratifying...to make you submit when we play.”

“Well then,” Ferris said in a husky voice, slowly raising their arms back up above their head in a suggestion of that same submission Liber liked so much, “Why don’t we do a little bit more of that?”

Liber’s eyes sparkled with delight before he banished his physical effigy again and a smooth pair of hands reached up to carefully pin Ferris’ fine, slim wrists above their head. The sparking blue digits tangled into the silky hair fanned out on the bench around Ferris’ head. The hands on their ankles spread them just a little further and gave them a little tug up and forward to meet the Machine. The hands at their ass pulled away, leaving them feeling empty at the loss until the head of that synthetic penis dipped past their rim, stretching it wide. Ferris groaned at the casual dominance in the act, panting while the fingers at their nipples twisted slightly.

There was a moment of stillness before Liber was pushing in, firm and slow and inexorable. It wasn’t as hard as before when they were still at play, but the heady sensation of being filled in a new position made Ferris’ toes curl up in the air. As the hard length plunged into them for the second time that day, they couldn’t hold back the low whimpering moan that gathered in their chest.

Above them, Liber purred, “You like that? You like what I give you?”

“You’re such a ham,” Ferris laughed beneath him.

The penis in them pulled back torturously slowly, letting them feel every ridge and flare against their walls...before slamming back in until the balls built onto it clapped against their ass. The Engineer’s whole body rocked back and they yowled while Liber sounded entirely too pleased with himself.

“Tell me you like it, Ferris.”

One hard thrust into their ass became another and another until they were wailing out, golden hued skin dewing again with sweat, “Yes! Yes, I like it! Please…”

“Please what?” Liber crooned, low and hot and intoxicating.

The cock drove in and paused, holding its bulbous tip pressed right up against Ferris’ prostate and moving in tiny circles, stirring them up inside until their eyes rolled back in their head, back arching, “Please fuck me!”

“Good boy.”

Then the Machine was withdrawing only to plunge in again, setting up a rhythm alternating that same devilishly slow withdrawal with a hard thrust down and into the Engineer. Out and in, out and in, out and IN until Ferris’ whole world narrowed down to the sticky leather beneath their back, the softly humming hands holding them by wrist and ankle, and that big penis holding them open, stroking them deeper than any flesh and blood lover had ever reached before. Soon, they could do nothing but pant and whine and  _ take it _ while Liber used the Machine to drive into their depths again, and again, and again. 

Sure, the scenario had been fun, but this? Nothing would ever really top this. Nothing would be better than sex - not with an uncaring machine - but with  _ Liber _ ...playful, dominant, caring Liber.

A final set of hands materialized up by the sides of their head, stroking the sensitive shells of pierced ears and summoning up a hot flush across Ferris’ fine cheekbones. They traced down the long column of their neck, petting the lean lines of their collarbones and down along their sides. Buzzing thumbs smoothed over the crest of their pelvis and followed the dip of their Adonis belt down to where their small penis strained at the crux of their thighs, bouncing softly from the ministrations of the busy machine working away between their spread legs. One stayed there, pushing the heel of their hand down against Ferris’ flexing belly to stimulate their prostate from the outside in tandem with the Machine, while the other wrapped deftly around their cock, beginning to stroke until Ferris was bucking into the touch.

The heat inside Ferris banked higher into a raging flame, flaring into an orgasmic explosion when, low and sensual, their lover told them quite simply, “Come for me.”

The Engineer did not yell, they had no air left for that, but instead bowed their back and let out a silent scream as they painted their own hips with their spend. After a choking, breathtaking minute, they slumped down into Liber’s grip, dangling and pinned while the Machine’s thrusts began to slow once more, winding down for the final time. Like a fond farewell, it gave one final pump into him as deep as it could comfortably go before withdrawing, a hand coming in right behind it with a soft cloth to dab gently around their sex and anus, cleaning up any leftover semen and lubricant. The hands slowly lowered their ankles back down to the table, releasing their wrists with a gentle stroke. 

Then Liber’s full manifestation was there again, standing at the end of the table over Ferris’ head and leaning down to beam at them, a happy, butter-wouldn’t-melt expression.

“...You’re a menace,” Ferris panted from where they lay being tended to.

Liber leaning down to rub their noses together upside-down was their only response, along with a cheeky, “Well, you created me.”

The tattooed Engineer huffed, reached up to pull them down into another kiss with a satisfied little, “I did, didn’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, back on my bullshit. I came here to write some absolutely filthy porn to unwind and ended up with over 6,000 words of world-building with an alien sextoy designer and their robo-boyfriend (their Roboyfriend, if you will). I'm back at square one of "I created these characters for the express purpose of fetish pornography and now I love them and will build a life for them and would take a bullet for them".


End file.
